


Walking in the Wind

by Bags_of_nope



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bags_of_nope/pseuds/Bags_of_nope
Summary: “Will I ever see you again? What if I can’t find you?”He stared right into Louis’s soul, trying to find an answer.“You will find me in the eternal light of a sunset. You will find me in the wind, blowing from the desert, over the deepest and darkest oceans where creatures live you could never imagine. You will find me in places that we’ve never been all because… all because…”He looked up and found Harry looking back at him, a faint smile decorating his porcelain face. Serenity.“All because of love?” he asked.Louis smiled: “All because of love.”Opportunities were never given so easily to Louis. Not until he gets the chance to go the most prestigious university in the country, together with his best friends. Among all the new faces, there’s one boy in particular that stands out: Harry Styles, a normal looking boy with the saddest eyes Louis has ever seen…
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne





	Walking in the Wind

PROLOGUE

* * *

Coming soon...


End file.
